


focus on me.

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, bottom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Claude gives him a squiggle of a smile, as sincere as it's careful. A guilty flush makes its home on Dimitri's face when Claude says, "You seem distracted."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	focus on me.

Dimitri's lips are buzzing from kiss after kiss until Claude breaks away, leaning far enough back to look him in the eye. 

"Everything all right?"

"What do you mean?"

Claude gives him a squiggle of a smile, as sincere as it's careful. A guilty flush makes its home on Dimitri's face when Claude says, "You seem distracted." 

"I'm sorry. I don't... mean to be." Dimitri looks down at Claude's collarbone, feeling himself shrink under Claude's keen gaze. Claude's fingers tilt his chin back up and another kiss presses to Dimitri's mouth. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"...No." Dimitri holds his hand. "It is more of the same. The phantoms that haunt me are especially loud today." He lets his frustration leak out. How grey the storm clouds in his mind really are. "I am tired of feeling - ugly and alone. All I want to do is spend time with you. I." He stops to grimace, nose wrinkling unattractively. "I hate how hard it feels to be in the same room with you, when my body is in your arms, but my brain refuses to keep from wandering off."

It's taken many months to get to this point, to honestly talk about his troubles with his husband. A part of him still feels ashamed of exposing this hideous side of himself. Burdening Claude with problems he cannot see. 

Claude's hands bring him back to the present, pull him from the waves that threaten to drown him where he dwells. His voice a net that pulls him all the way back to the shore. 

"Let's try this, kitten." He runs a hand through Dimitri's hair and already Dimitri's eyes start to droop in comfort. "We can clean up and settle in for the night with cards, maybe a book. Or, we try something new together."

"Something new?" 

"You've been indulging me lately," and Claude is teasing Dimitri but really he's teasing himself, Dimitri knows. Still self-conscious about his own developing tastes, how he craves Dimitri's steady strength pinning him down. Dimitri can never deny him when he asks, would never think to. Claude's trust is too precious a thing to take lightly. "And I know you're overdo for your turn. Let's try something new, hm, like on your hands and knees."

"My..." Dimitri imagines it, all too clearly, and a fresh wave of embarrassment hits him. "You would be behind me." Oh. No, they've never done that before. "I don't know if I would like that. I wouldn't be able to see your face."

"I promise I'll still be there even if you can't see me," he quips, all too cheeky. Dimitri huffs. 

"I know that!" He rubs his warm cheek against the cool linen of his pillow. "It feels impersonal. I might wander even farther away as a result."

"I appreciate your honesty but you're thinking about it the wrong way."

"Am I." Dimitri says unconvinced.

"Instead of focusing on what you can see, I want you to try focusing on what you feel."

Dimitri is quiet a long moment. Voice quiet too when he asks, "What if I can't?"

"We do something else. We regroup. I hold you and tell you how much I love you and then we take a bath."

Goddess above, he's too good to Dimitri. After another moment of wrestling with the contradictory feelings in his brain, he musters up the courage to try. 

He ends up on his forearms rather than his hands, blush burning down his neck and touching his shoulders when he settles into his knees, shamelessly presenting himself to Claude. It's not the first time his husband has mounted him, no, Dimitri is well acquainted with the pleasure after countless nights of lovemaking. When it comes to sex he's learned no greater joy than being stuffed full of Claude's cock but only on his back or in Claude's lap. Able to trade kisses until Dimitri was incoherent moans and cries. 

Looking down at their sheets, this feels infinitely more lonely. His gut gives a cold clench. "Darling," he starts to murmur, about to change his mind when Claude slides over one of their pillows. 

"Here, Dima. Use this for your neck."

The care goes a long way to making Dimitri relax. He doesn't hesitate to make himself more comfortable, fingers already anxiously gripping the pillowcase. 

"Thank you."

Claude hums and Dimitri hears him applying oil to his hands. Startles when those hands rest on his upper back, fingertips stroking over his trapezius. They begin to slide out, following the outer curve of his shoulder blades, leaving Dimitri shivering and warm. It's too light for a massage but firm enough it isn't a tease. Each pathway Claude's fingers travel leave Dimitri's skin tingling. Even over his dull scar tissue, he can feel warmth curling around the edges. 

He doesn't hear himself whine into his pillow until it's happened, and Claude's hands are flat on his back, palms following the curve of his spine, the line pronounced with how his back has arched. 

"Dima. My handsome lion. Tell me how my hands feel."

"Ah... They're so warm."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Like you could burn your prints into me."

"Leave my mark all over you? I like the sound of that."

Being claimed by Claude... Dimitri shudders all over. Each smooth stroke of his hands tie him to the present, the warm timbre of his voice helping drown out the cacophony of ghouls who wish him no peace. 

"Please," Dimitri says, unable to ask for anything specific. Just _please_ , for whatever Claude will give him. "Please," he says, when Claude's hands holds his hips, massage and knead into his cheeks, thumbs trailing over the crease of his cheek and thigh. "Oh, Claude," he groans, face pushing into his pillow. Muffling his mewls when he feels Claude part his cheeks.

"You're being so good, Dima. I can tell you're paying attention. Following where my hands take you. You're so good." His palm comes back to smooth over his scars, and Dimitri swears they tingle themselves. "My good boy." 

Dimitri's eyes mist. 

"Claude, please... I need you. Need to feel you."

"Tell me," he says, even as his thumb rubs slick over Dimitri's hole. He feels the muscle twitch, imagines how it must be winking at Claude and his cock leaks between his legs. 

"Need to feel you inside me!" Now. Now, now, now! He whines, when Claude presses hard against his thigh and his fingers spread him open, stretching his hole in smooth strokes. It makes Dimitri buck back against him, obsessed, utterly focused on Claude's hand holding him open so he may slide his cock inside, fill Dimitri all the way up like he demanded. 

"I've got you, kitten. I'm right here." And the blunt head of his cock replaces his fingers, slipping inside Dimitri with ease, and Dimitri gasps at the slick and smooth slide, how Claude fills him in this position. 

"Oh." And, "Oh." And, "Yes, yes, yes." Suddenly grateful to already have his head down, he doesn't think he could have held himself up once he felt this, how Claude's hand rests warm and heavy on his back while his hips begin to roll. Stroking Dimitri where he needs him, filling him with his cock. Dimitri drools into his pillow, moans over the sounds of his fingers ripping his pillowcase. 

Claude laughs fond and disbelieving behind him, reaching down to cup the back of Dimitri's neck, and the squeeze ignites a fire in his belly. His pace is leisurely and he hasn't had his cock in Dimitri all that long but already warmed from Claude's hands, Dimitri finds himself achingly close. Quivering around his cock, any self-consciousness about being face down with his ass up long gone. It feels so good and he's keening when he suddenly comes, Claude's name broken into messy syllables on his lips. 

Claude gives a low groan, his hips picking up their pace while Dimitri's body squeezes his cock, wanting to milk his orgasm every bit he can. He's left on shaky knees, sighing into his pillow when Claude comes inside him, groaning Dimitri's name low and sweet. 

Dimitri reaches back behind him clumsily to take his hand. Holds it in reverent silence until Claude carefully pulls his softening cock out. It's with no grace Dimitri collapses onto his stomach, rolling his hips into the bed to loosen up his low back. 

"Here," Claude murmurs warmly, "Let me, love." Digs the heels of his hands into Dimitri's low back and Dimitri's melting all over again, a puddle within a puddle.

"You're too good to me," he sighs. Submerged in the lightness of his limbs post-coitus, it takes an extra mental lap for him to realize, "I stayed with you the whole time."

"I know."

"You do?"

Claude settles onto his stomach next to Dimitri, face flushed and sweaty, a perfect mirror to Dimitri. "You were pushing into my hand no matter where I touched you. I knew I hadn't lost you."

Dimitri just bites his lip in response, feeling his eyes prickle up again.

Claude grins, likely to ignore the similar moisture building in his own eyes. "Have I convinced you? Think you'll want to do it again?"

Dimitri smiles crooked. "Sometimes but not often." It was good, but. "I missed doing this." And kisses Claude, drawing him in with an arm. They trade soft kisses back and forth, lost in each other's texture and taste until they both pull away, jaws cracking with yawns. 

"That's our cue to get you cleaned up."

Dimitri hums. 

"Come to the bath with me?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

Dimitri laughs and enjoys the peace of mind that allows him to exist in this room with Claude, truly just the two of them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this AMAZING [NSFW ART.](https://twitter.com/pillow_gal/status/1235718956327079943?s=20)


End file.
